


Snowflakes (Falling on Christmas Eve)

by lyndin_junes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Just practicing writing some Yosuke dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance, at least that's the plan, crimbus time is here~, pure fluff, souyo - Freeform, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndin_junes/pseuds/lyndin_junes
Summary: It was the evening before Christmas Eve; Yosuke had a lot on his mind, and he knew that tomorrow would be a prime opportunity to finally confess his feelings to Souji.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Operation: Souji in the Snow

It was the evening before Christmas Eve; Yosuke had a lot on his mind, and he knew that tomorrow would be a prime opportunity to finally confess his feelings to Souji. 

Yosuke sighed to himself, fidgeting anxiously with his phone. “You just gotta buck up and do the damn thing, Hanamura! It’s just a text message for now,” he assured himself. He took a few deep breaths, steeling himself as he typed out his text message. 

< _yo prtnr, do u hav n e plans 4 2mrw? Lets hang if ur free, k?_

Yosuke waited for Souji’s reply with bated breath, his mind occupied by his lingering doubts. “Man, this is such a long shot…” he thought to himself out loud. “There’s no way he’ll be free, right?... I’m sure his phone’s getting blown up with texts from girls who wanna hang out with him, anyway…” 

His musings were interrupted by a ping from his phone and a notification that read “Partner”.

> _Yes, I’m free and would love to spend some time with you. Want to come over around 4?_

Yosuke could hardly believe his luck. “He’d _love_ to spend some time with me, eh?” he grinned. “Maybe I’ve got a chance, after all!” 

< _sounds awsum prtnr, c u then :)_

> _I look forward to it. :)_

At first, he couldn’t wipe his satisfied grin from his face if he wanted to, but his smile suddenly soured as he realized what came next. “Aw man, but this next part’s the hard part, huh?...” he grimaced as he considered his next step. “How the hell does a guy like _me_ tell his best friend about my big, gay crush on him?...” He bit his lip pensively.

He knew that if he didn’t have a plan of attack, he’d totally chicken out. “Well, it’s supposed to snow tomorrow, and the riverbank looks really nice when it snows… maybe that’ll be good?” he pondered. 

“I should get him a present too, yeah?... It’s gotta be something personal, something that really _means_ something,” he thought. He glanced at the albums that lined the shelves on his wall and quickly devised an excellent idea. “Can’t go wrong with a mixtape, right?” he beamed with a satisfied wink at his own brilliance. 

Finally content with his plan, he decided to turn in for the night. “Gotta be well-rested for Operation: Souji in the Snow!” he exclaimed. 

Nonetheless, his outward confidence belied his anxiety, and he lied awake longer than he would have liked to. “What if I’ve just been misinterpreting everything and he doesn’t even like me like that?...” he mumbled, suddenly thinking of his unrequited crush on his late Senpai. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve made that mistake…” 

He sighed heavily, lying awake and staring at the ceiling until his heavy eyelids closed of their own accord, ushering him into a restless sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to remove a detail I forgot to tie in to later chapters, lol


	2. A Bear-y Merry Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke felt that Christmas Eve day had come and gone in the blink of an eye; it was already 3 in the afternoon by the time his preparations were complete. He was so nervous that he even permitted Teddie to give him a pep talk and listen through the mixtape before he made his way over to Souji’s for the evening.

Yosuke felt that Christmas Eve day had come and gone in the blink of an eye; it was already 3 in the afternoon by the time his preparations were complete. He was so nervous that he even permitted Teddie to give him a pep talk and listen through the mixtape before he made his way over to Souji’s for the evening.

“Oh, Yosuke, these songs are all so _sweet!_ I’m sure Sensei will love it!” Teddie gushed. “It’s _so_ romantic that I even thought of a Christmas-y poem about it: _Yosuke made the mixtape for Souji with care, in hopes that the gift would soon make them a pair.~”_

Yosuke scoffed at the blue eyed bear boy. “You’re not a poet, but you sure don’t know it..." He retorted. “I gotta say, I _am_ really proud of you for not slipping ‘bear’ in there, even though it was such an obvious rhyme to make.”

Teddie gasped. “I didn’t even _think_ of that! _That_ would make my poem absolutely bear-fect!” 

“Ugh, that’s where you’re wrong, bear,” Yosuke chided with a wince. “And hey, aren’t you supposed to be psyching me up for this?! How did this turn into a freaking poetry workshop??”

“Oh, don’t worry Yosuke, it’s obvious that Sensei is absolutely in love with you already; you’re _sure_ to score with him!” Teddie exclaimed.

Yosuke sputtered in surprise. “W-who said anything about _scoring_ , you freaky bear! And how can you be so sure that h-he’s…” Yosuke paused and gulped deliberately. “...i-in _love_ with me??”

“You’ve gotta trust the nose, Yosuke! My bear-y adept nose can smell even the tiniest buds of romance just waiting to bloom!” 

“Tch, you’re not the average bear, you know that?… But I’ll take your word for it,” Yosuke relented. “Thanks for giving me a shred of hope going into this, Teddie.”

“Not a problem! Now, off with you!” he exclaimed, practically shoving Yosuke out the door. “Your date with destiny and Sensei awaits!” He grinned mirthfully at the nervous brunet. “Have a bear-y Merry Christmas, you two!” 

“Jeez, okay, _okay_ ,” Yosuke cried as he scrambled into his jacket, but his startled expression quickly melted into a warm smile. “And Merry Christmas to you too, Ted.”

The frigid air was nothing short of bracing; even so, Yosuke wondered if a tiny bud of romance had a snowball's chance in _hell_ of blooming in the sheer cold of an Inaba winter. Even if romance did bloom, how would they tend to the blossom when Souji would be leaving in a few months? Lost in his pensiveness, he arrived at the Dojima residence before he knew it. 

He sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm himself, but he found that the icy air only served to freeze his lungs. He sighed nervously as he knocked on the door, muttering half-hearted words of encouragement to himself.

“Well, here goes nothing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist throwing in a silly lil T'was the Night Before Christmas verse (･ω<)☆


	3. The Best Gift of All

Souji opened the door for Yosuke without a moment’s delay; the tantalizing aroma of Souji’s signature curry wafted out into the cold, quickly drawing Yosuke in.

“ _Damn_ , partner, that smells amazing!” he grinned as he met Souji’s inviting, silvery gaze.

“It’s great to see you, Yosuke,” he replied mirthfully. “I know it’s only Christmas Eve, but Merry Christmas either way, partner.”

“Whoops, where are my manners? I’m so in love with your cooking I forgot to say Merry Christmas, partner!” he chimed, blushing as he realized he’d managed to drop the l-bomb in a casual conversation.

“No worries, I’m always glad to have you around to enjoy my cooking,” Souji replied with a jovial chuckle, his smile only growing wider and warmer. Yosuke may as well have transmogrified into a lovestruck puddle at this point. 

They chit-chatted idly until the food was ready and enjoyed the scrumptious meal together. They finished up just as twilight began to settle in across the snowy landscape; Yosuke figured this was the perfect time to implement the next stage of Operation: Souji in the Snow. 

“Hey, wanna go for a walk along the Samegawa? I bet it’ll look really nice with the snow falling like this,” he suggested. Somehow he managed to keep his composure, though his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. 

“That sounds lovely; I’ll grab our coats,” Souji replied. 

As he walked toward the coat rack, Yosuke smiled softly and loosed a silent sigh of relief. ‘ _Not too bad so far, me!’_ Yosuke gloated to himself. 

Souji returned with Yosuke’s jacket, having already donned his own. He held it out with the front facing Yosuke and gestured toward him with a nod. “Let me help you with your jacket,” he requested.

“Chivalrous as ever, partner,” Yosuke teased, offering a cheeky grin. “Usually I’d say something like ‘hell no, dude!’, but I’m so in the Christmas spirit that I’ll let it slide,” he retorted with a wink. Souji hummed out a happy chuckle once again.

Having sufficiently steeled themselves against the cold, the pair of boys made their way to the Samegawa. The falling snow delicately shimmered as it drifted down through the frosty, twilit sky; the sight of the river in such a setting was nothing short of picturesque.

“Wow… I knew it would be a sight to see, but I never thought it’d be so breathtaking,” Yosuke remarked. ‘... _But it’s nowhere near as breathtaking as you, partner,’_ he so desperately wanted to say, but his frozen tongue simply wouldn’t allow it. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful,” Souji concurred. The pair of partners stood in a comfortable silence, simply admiring the ethereal scenery before them. 

Suddenly feeling equal parts bold and cold, Yosuke inched his way closer to Souji, relishing in the warmth radiating off of him. “It sure is cold though, eh? I’m glad I’ve got you to huddle up to, partner.”

“I’m really glad you’re here too, Yosuke. There’s no one I’d rather share a moment like this with,” Souji replied, his voice dripping with affection. 

Yosuke’s face suddenly became impossibly hot, and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered frantically within him. He knew the moment was finally right.

“I, uh, m-made you a gift, partner,” Yosuke was glad he could attribute his wavering voice to nothing more than the chattering of his teeth from the cold. “It’s a mixtape of songs I like that I thought you’d like, too, and some th-that just remind of you…” he trailed off, blushing furiously. 

Souji’s eyes twinkled with joy as he accepted the gift from his partner. “Thank you so much Yosuke, this is without a doubt the best gift I’ve ever gotten! I can’t wait to listen to it together.” 

Yosuke had never seen his partner so exuberant. _‘God, he’s so cute...’_ Yosuke thought to himself. _‘He’s so freaking cute that I don’t_ care _if wanting to be with him is gay or whatever; it doesn’t matter as long as I can stand hand-in-hand with him, my_ **_partner_ ** _.’_

“I’m so glad you like it,” he smiled as he spoke, but his smile soon faded into a more solemn expression. “Th-there’s something else I wanted to say to you, too. I’ve… actually wanted to say it for a long time.”

Souji didn’t say anything, he simply gazed at Yosuke with silvery eyes shone with nothing but joy and--maybe this was wishful thinking-- _love._ Seeing Souji look at him like that made any lingering nerves melt away.

“I’m not sure when or how it happened, but… at some point, I think I fell head over heels for you,” he began, averting his gaze from Souji’s, instead fixing his eyes on the landscape before him. “I couldn’t believe it at first, and maybe you can’t either--I mean, how did _I_ , the same guy who was absolutely disgusted by Kanji’s channel, fall so hard for another guy?

“But here’s the thing, partner. I don’t think I could feel this way for just any other dude. I think it’s only because you’re just so… _special_ to me.” He continued, gazing up at the cloudy sky with a tranquil smile.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” he finally turned to meet Souji’s gaze as he continued. “...will you be my _partner-_ partner, Souji?” 

If Yosuke thought he couldn’t possibly be any more lovestruck, he couldn’t be more _wrong_. Souji stood beside him, blinking away beads of moisture that could either be tears of joy or snowflakes that had melted through his luscious lashes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that, partner,” Souji replied, the hitch in his voice confirming that the droplets in his eyes had been tears, after all. “I-I didn’t want to be the one to say it because I was worried you’d reject me, and then our friendship would be ruined…” he explained.

“Well, now you’ve got nothing to worry about, partner,” Yosuke reassured him, taking Souji’s gloved hand in his own and giving a firm squeeze as their fingers intertwined. “You couldn’t get rid of me now if you tried.”

The two finally turned to face each other, their eyes overflowing with warm affection. They leaned in, each boy reading the other’s movements effortlessly, until their lips finally locked in a tender, yet dazzling kiss. Yosuke’s whole body tingled with such electrifying heat that he could’ve sworn it was summertime. They exchanged languid kisses for what felt like hours, only stopping when they simply couldn’t fend off the cold any longer.

“Do you want to spend the night, Yosuke? We could snuggle up under the kotatsu with a nice cup of tea and watch some Christmas movies,” Souji offered.

“Sounds like a good deal, but only if you _promise_ not to make me sit through too many of those cheesy Hallmark movies,” Yosuke replied with a cheeky wink. “Could we also add ‘snuggling all night in your futon’ to our list of scheduled activities?”

“Heh, we could probably squeeze that in somewhere,” Souji giggled. 

The two made their way back to the Dojima residence and enjoyed a very merry Christmas Eve together. The two lovers went on to spend many more Christmases together; even after exchanging dozens of gifts over the years, Yosuke _still_ insists that Souji’s love is the best gift of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap! Ohmygod I cannot BELIEVE how much I loved writing this absolute fluffmuffin. This chapter was longer than I meant for it to be, but I just adore these to together too freakin much to keep it brief   
> ♡o(╥﹏╥)o♡
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a very happy honda days y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your feedback so please feel free to leave a comment!! :) 
> 
> If you’d like you can hmu on twitter or tumblr, too! Info is on my carrd: lyndinjunes.carrd.co


End file.
